I Just Want To See You
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Rivaille dengan Eren yang berujung pada hal yang tidak Rivaille duga. Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar setelah Rivaille mengetahui rahasia Eren? Rivaille yang telah kembali ke masa lalu dan melihat Eren masih hidup. Bisakah ia mengubah takdir Eren? RivaEren. Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica!AU. Dedicated for challenge #SacchiMainYuk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Dedicated for challenge #SacchiMainYuk

* * *

**I Just Want To See You**

* * *

"Baik saatnya untuk memperkenalkan diri." ujar seorang pria pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis kelas dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, sesekali ia menghela napas karena ia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik. Ia memang murid pindahan di SMA Recon ini dan masuk ke kelas 2-1. Karena ia murid baru tentu saja belum ada orang lain yang ia kenal. Sedari tadi ia mendapat tatapan dari para gadis.

"Namaku Rivaille, mohon bantuannya." ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu, Rivaille dengan nada yang monoton dan wajahnya yang datar.

Para gadis tampak heboh bisa mengetahui nama murid baru di kelas mereka, mereka bergantian mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya kepada Rivaille. Sedangkan para pemuda di kelas hanya bisa menatap datar sikap gadis-gadis di kelas mereka. Memang kesannya para gadis ini berlebihan hanya karena melihat satu pemuda tampan.

"Rivaille-kun apa hobimu?"

"Rivaille-kun dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Apa tipe gadis yang kau sukai?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus dilontarkan gadis-gadis itu, membuat Rivaille merasa risih. Rivaille menghela napas dan melirik ke arah teman sekelasnya yang lain, manik hitamnya tertuju kepada sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja paling pojok dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Sudah, kalian bisa bertanya lebih lanjut padanya di saat jam istirahat siang. Sekarang waktunya untuk menentukan tempat dudukmu." gumam sang guru sambil melihat ke arah kursi yang kosong.

Beberapa gadis berharap bisa duduk di sebelah Rivaille, mereka tampak senang dan menanti nama mereka disebut oleh sang guru. Guru itu melirik ke arah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang terdiam menatap jendela.

"Baik, Rivaille kau akan duduk di sebelah Eren Jaeger. Dia duduk di dekat jendela sebelah sana." ujar sang guru.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu merasa namanya dipanggil dan langsung menoleh, ia terkejut saat melihat pemuda di depan kelas itu menatapnya. Manik hijau bertemu dengan manik hitam. Rivaille mengangguk dan mendekati Eren hingga ia berada disamping Eren. Sedangkan gadis-gadis tampak kecewa karena Rivaille tidak duduk bersama dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kau Eren Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille.

"Iya," jawab Eren. "Kau akan duduk di sebelahku kan? Salam kenal, aku Eren Jaeger. Panggil saja Eren." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hnn."

Rivaille langsung saja duduk di sebelah Eren tanpa banyak berkomentar, Eren sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Rivaille yang seperti itu. Tapi ia berusaha memakluminya dan menganggap Rivaille masih belum terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan baru.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang telah tiba dan meja Eren tampak ramai, fokus utama disini bukan pada Eren tapi murid baru yang duduk di sebelah Eren. Para gadis tampak berkumpul dan berbicara dengan Rivaille, lebih tepatnya menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan karena sedari tadi Rivaille hanya terdiam dan terkesan tidak suka.

"Ano, apa kalian bisa berhenti bertanya terus pada Rivaille-kun?" tanya Eren.

"Eh? Kok begitu?" tanya gadis-gadis itu kecewa.

"Rivaille-kun tidak enak badan dan ia harus ke UKS, tadi dia mengatakan itu padaku. Jadi maaf ya harus meminta kalian berhenti bertanya padanya."

"Begitukah? Baiklah."

Gadis-gadis itu mulai pergi meninggalkan Rivaille dan Rivaille menghela napas, tapi Eren bisa melihat ada perubahan dari raut wajah Rivaille. Eren langsung mendekati Rivaille dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Aku dengar dari sensei kalau kau butuh ke UKS kan? Aku akan mengantarmu, lagipula aku bagian kesehatan di kelas ini." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." gumam Rivaille.

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kelas dan sesekali beberapa gadis menatap ke arah Rivaille. Eren hanya tersenyum melihat teman barunya ini yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, sudah lama tidak ada orang seperti itu di kelasnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda seperti Rivaille.

"Maafkan teman-teman ya, mereka hanya bersemangat melihat murid baru." ujar Eren.

"Tidak apa." ujar Rivaille.

"Ah iya, tadi aku memanggilmu Rivaille-kun. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama itu?"

"Panggil Rivaille saja."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah. Ri-rivaille."

Rivaille melirik sekilas ke arah Eren, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Kenapa? Dan Rivaille bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Aku malu." gumam Eren dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada Eren, melihat senyuman Eren dan wajah yang memerah itu membuatnya berpikir kalau Eren itu manis. Ia berusaha menepis apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka tapi ia sudah merasakan hal itu, aneh sekali bukan? Ia takut jika Eren tidak suka pada dirinya yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Rivaille datar, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," ujar Eren dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Lalu namamu itu... menurutku keren."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Iya, cocok saja untukmu dan kau juga tampak keren."

Eren merasa wajahnya semakin memerah saat mengatakan hal itu, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal seperti seorang gadis itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Rivaille dan terkejut melihat Rivaille yang terdiam dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Jaeger." ujar Rivaille.

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan waktunya pulang sekolah. Semua murid sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing tapi Rivaille masih memilih menyendiri di dalam kelas. Ia tidak berniat pulang ke rumah, lagipula untuk apa ia berada di rumah jika keberadaannya sendiri tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Rivaille yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak bahagia dan selalu menjadi pelampiasan kedua orangtuanya jika mereka bertengkar. Rivaille pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri karena tidak kuat dengan siksaan kedua orangtuanya tapi ia dihentikan oleh temannya waktu itu. Pribadi Rivaille berubah menjadi sedikit tertutup hingga saat ini.

Mengingat masalahnya seperti itu membuatnya diliputi rasa kesedihan. Apakah ada artinya ia hidup di dunia jika pada akhirnya kedua orangtuanya tidak menginginkannya? Untuk apa ia hidup dan ada di dunia ini? Meski banyak orang yang berusaha mendekatinya tapi Rivaille merasa mereka mendekati dirinya bukan karena ingin mengenal lebih jauh, hanya karena berbagai alasan tertentu lalu dirinya akan ditinggal. Seperti temannya yang waktu itu menolongnya lalu temannya itu menjauhinya.

Miris sekali bukan? Ketika ia berusaha mempercayai seseorang tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan. Rivaille semakin menutup diri dari orang lain dan tidak percaya dengan mereka. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berada di dunia ini.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau mati saja?" gumam Rivaille.

"Iya, lebih baik kau mati saja."

"Kalau aku mati aku akan terbebas dari semua masalah bukan?"

"Iya, kau akan terbebas dari semuanya."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang menjawab ucapan Rivaille, ia menoleh dan mencari asal suara itu tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas. Tiba-tiba saja suasana terasa mencekam dan dinding juga seluruh bangunan berganti dengan sebuah warna abu-abu yang kelam, layaknya berada di sebuah dimensi lain. Rivaille terkejut melihat perubahan yang terjadi, ia langsung bangun dari kursinya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada jendela, kursi, meja dan pintu, semuanya tidak ada dari ruang kelas yang ia tempati beberapa detik yang lalu. Seolah-olah ia dilempar ke dimensi lain.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Rivaille.

Ia berusaha memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi dan melihat sebuah pintu yang muncul lalu keluar beberapa orang atau apapun itu yang berusaha mendekati Rivaille. Mereka berjalan bersama dan hendak menyerang pemuda berambut hitam ini. Rivaille terdiam dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari semua ini, ia berusaha menghindar tapi ia juga merasa takut. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat tempat yang kau singgahi tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?

Tidak lama terdengar suara pistol yang ditembakkan dan juga suara panah yang terlepas dari busurnya. Rivaille terkejut mendengar suara itu dan ia melihat ada sosok dua orang yang memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa, salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut coklat.

Rivaille melihat sosok Eren yang memakai baju atasan berwarna putih dengan rompi berwarna merah muda dan pita merah muda yang menghiasi bajunya dengan celana panjang berwarna merah dan sepatu merahnya. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Eren yang membawa busur besar di tangannya. Lalu disebelah Eren ada sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju putih yang dipadukan dengan rompi berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna kuning dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang membawa pistol. Sesuatu yang hendak menyerang Rivaille tadi sudah terikat oleh pita panjang berwarna kuning yang berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang itu hingga sesuatu itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Hampir saja." ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, Rivaille." ujar Eren yang menatap ke arah Rivaille.

"Ka-kalian?" Rivaille tampak terkejut melihat dua pemuda itu.

"Mereka adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk melawan penyihir yang jahat." terdengar suara seorang gadis dan Rivaille melihat gadis berambut coklat dengan memakai kacamata yang memakai pakaian serba putih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui rahasia kami, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" ujar Eren yang memfokuskan diri untuk menyerang demikian juga pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Eren mendekatkan tangannya pada busur itu dan panah dengan cahaya berwarna merah muda keluar dari sana, ia langsung saja melepaskan panah itu ditambah dengan tembakan pistol yang dipegang pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menyerang satu titik dari sesuatu yang telah terikat itu sebut saja penyihir. Kekuatan itu menghilang ketika menerima serangan secara bersamaan.

Rivaille tampak takjub melihatnya dan melihat sekelilingnya yang kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Ia melihat Eren dan pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Rivaille tidak habis pikir, apakah memang ada sebuah kekuatan yang dapat digunakan seperti itu? Apakah itu sihir?

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan bukan? Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya satu persatu untukmu." ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini." gumam Eren yang berjalan ke arah pojok kelas dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam lalu menyimpannya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita menjelaskan semuanya." ujar gadis berambut coklat yang membenarkan letak kacamatanya itu.

"Iya. Kau mau ikut dengan kami, Rivaille?" tanya Eren.

Rivaille terkejut, sepertinya ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari apa yang ia lihat. Ia menghela napas dan menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya. Ia juga membutuhkan jawaban dari apa yang telah ia lihat ini.

"Iya." ujar Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum dan mengajak Rivaille untuk keluar kelas, kedua orang itu juga mengikutinya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen mini. Mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan nama "Irvin Smith" disana.

"Ini apartemen Irvin-senpai." ujar Eren.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Kita akan membicarakan semuanya di dalam." ujar Irvin dan membuka pintu.

Irvin mengajak semua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, ia menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu-tamunya dan sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu. Eren meminum jus yang disediakan Irvin.

"Baik, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Irvin Smith, murid kelas 3-2. Aku juga adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan spesial itu, mungkin kau bisa menyebutku sebagai penyihir. Aku mendapatkan kemampuan ini dengan mengikat kontrak pada Hanji, gadis itu." ujar Irvin menjelaskan.

Gadis berambut coklat dengan kacamata itu tersenyum ke arah Rivaille. Hanji berdehem dan ia hendak mengambil alih ucapan Irvin untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Rivaille. Ia tahu bahwa Rivaille memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Ucapan Irvin benar. Demi mendapatkan kekuatan itu kau harus menyebutkan apa keinginanmu padaku lalu aku akan mengabulkannya sesulit apapun itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang berasal dari keinginanmu yang kukabulkan lalu bersedia mengorbankan jiwamu untuk membasmi penyihir jahat yang akan membuat manusia terjatuh dalam kesengsaraan." ujar Hanji yang tersenyum.

"Berarti kau bukan manusia?" tanya Rivaille.

"Bukan. Aku hanyalah sebuah eksistensi yang diciptakan untuk mengabulkan keinginan manusia dan memberi mereka kekuatan serta tanggung jawab untuk menumpas penyihir jahat."

"Lalu kalian berdua telah mengikat kontrak dengannya?"

"Iya." Irvin dan Eren menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Tapi aku baru saja mengikat kontrak seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan Irvin-senpai sudah cukup lama dan ia termasuk penyihir yang hebat." ujar Eren.

"Kemampuanmu juga sudah hebat, Eren. Jika kau bisa mengembangkannya, kau akan siap untuk menghadapi Walpurgis Night denganku." ujar Irvin.

"Apa itu Walpurgis Night?" tanya Rivaille.

"Malam dimana penyihir jahat terkuat akan muncul dan menghancurkan dunia. Hanya para penyihir seperti Irvin dan Eren yang bisa menghentikannya, sedangkan manusia biasa hanya bisa pasrah dengan kehancuran yang akan menanti mereka." ujar Hanji.

Rivaille berusaha mempercayai ucapan itu, memang terkesan tidak masuk akal tapi ia melihat buktinya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jadi ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Apakah kalian tidak merasa takut mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar itu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak takut. Tapi demi menyelamatkan umat manusia, kurasa ini juga termasuk salah satu resikonya." jawab Eren yang tersenyum dan Irvin mengangguk pelan.

Rivaille memperhatikan wajah Eren yang tampak tersenyum, manis sekali. Ia menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kembali memikirkan yang tidak-tidak terhadap teman barunya itu. Apalagi ia telah mengetahui rahasia dua orang ini, ia akan menjaganya dan tidak menceritakan pada siapapun.

"Aku merasa senang kalau kau mau percaya dengan ucapan kami." ujar Irvin.

"Eh? Begitulah, aku telah melihat buktinya." gumam Rivaille.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ini."

Irvin mengeluarkan sebuah liontin yang terdapat batu kecil berwarna kuning di tengahnya, batu itu tampak bersinar dengan terang. Rivaille terdiam menatap batu itu, sedangkan Irvin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ini adalah alat yang membuat kami bisa berubah menjadi penyihir. Alat ini juga yang akan membantu kami menyelidiki keberadaan penyihir. Tapi jika kita terus-menerus melawan penyihir jahat tentu kita bisa terkena efeknya. Kau bisa melihat ada warna hitam yang mengganggu bukan?" ujar Irvin yang menunjukkan warna hitam di sisi liontin itu.

"Iya. Lalu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ketika kami telah mengalahkan penyihir jahat, akan muncul liontin lain berwarna hitam. Liontin hitam itu akan menyerap kemampuan jahat atau warna hitam di liontin kami. Eren, aku lihat kau mengambil liontin hitam itu kan?"

"Iya. Ini senpai," ujar Eren yang memberikan liontin hitam itu pada Irvin. "Aku sudah menggunakannya untuk membersihkan liontinku."

Rivaille melihat Eren mengeluarkan liontin berwarna merah muda yang bersinar terang, tidak ada warna hitam disana. Irvin menerima liontin hitam itu dan mendekatkannya pada liontin miliknya. Warna hitam yang ada di liontin kuning Irvin berpindah kepada liontin hitam itu hingga liontin Irvin telah bersih dan memperlihatkan warna kuning yang terang.

"Seperti inilah cara kerja liontin hitam itu."

Rivaille mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Irvin mengembalikan liontin itu pada Eren. Ia memang merasa mengetahui hal ini terlalu cepat tapi dengan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang ia lihat dan yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Kalian sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun." ujar Rivaille.

"Aku senang karena yang mengetahui hal itu kamu. Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi teman yang lebih dekat lagi." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum.

Apakah Eren tidak sadar bahwa senyuman manisnya itu telah membuat seorang Rivaille menemukan secercah harapan untuk hidup? Memang ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka tapi Rivaille merasa demi Eren ia pasti bisa melalui hidupnya. Apakah itu berlebihan? Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain.

Sedangkan Hanji hanya memperhatikan ketiga pemuda itu dan tersenyum melihat mereka, entah apa arti dari senyuman gadis berkacamata itu.

* * *

Malam yang dimaksud telah tiba yaitu Walpurgis Night. Suasana malam itu terasa sangat mencekam dan seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Sang penyihir yang dimaksud telah tiba dan mulai menyerang kota, Irvin dan Eren berusaha menghadapi serangan penyihir itu tapi mereka tampak kesulitan. Seolah-olah semua serangan mereka tidak berdampak pada sang penyihir. Buktinya saja Irvin sampai kehilangan kekuatannya dan tewas karena tidak mampu mengalahkannya. Eren sangat shock melihat Irvin tewas dan berusaha membawa Irvin ke tempat aman.

Rivaille yang hanya bisa melihat mereka bertarung terdiam menatap Eren yang membawa sosok Irvin yang tidak bernyawa itu. Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kencang dan ia menatap ke arah langit dimana sang musuh dengan santainya melempar berbagai macam serangan. Banyak dari bangunan yang hancur karena serangan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ujar Eren yakin.

"Apa kau yakin? Irvin saja tewas seperti ini." ujar Rivaille.

"Karena itulah hanya aku yang dapat menghentikan serangan ini."

"Apa kau gila?! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri, kekuatan seperti monster itu akan menghancurkanmu dan membuatmu tewas seperti Irvin."

"Meki begitu aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengemban tanggung jawab ini. Tolong jangan hentikan aku, Rivaille."

Rivaille terdiam melihat Eren yang tersenyum sendu padanya, ia tahu bahwa Eren tidak akan bisa melawan kekuatan sedahsyat itu. Kekuatan layaknya monster yang bisa menghancurkan dunia, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Ia merasa takut, takut jika Eren tidak bisa mengalahkannya dan berakhir dengan mengenaskan seperti Irvin.

Tidak! Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia harus mencegahnya.

"Kau bisa saja melepaskan tanggung jawab itu! Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri!" teriak Rivaille.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi semuanya." gumam Eren.

Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille dan senyuman sendu itu terlihat semakin jelas. Entah kenapa melihat senyuman itu membuat hati Rivaille terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin melihat Eren, orang yang ia sayangi tewas. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan perasaannya itu. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa itu dan berada di sisi Eren sebagai teman.

"Kau tahu, aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu, Rivaille. Mungkin pada awalnya kau terlihat menutup diri tapi denganku kau mulai terbuka. Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi orang yang spesial di hatimu." ujar Eren yang tetap menjaga senyuman itu di hadapan Rivaille.

"Eren..." gumam Rivaille.

"Karena itu, tetaplah hidup. Selamat tinggal Rivaille."

Eren langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri, Rivaille terkejut dan ia berusaha memanggil Eren tapi suaranya tidak sampai ke telinga Eren. Lebih tepatnya Eren tidak menoleh dan fokus untuk menghabisi penyihir terkuat itu. Rivaille merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ia melihat Eren mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melawan sang penyihir itu, serangan demi serangan diluncurkan tapi tidak bisa melukai sang penyihir. Rivaille terkejut saat melihat penyihir itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang besar dan melemparnya ke arah Eren. Eren tidak bisa menahan serangan itu dan tubuhnya terhempas. Rivaille sangat terkejut melihatnya.

'Apakah Eren sudah...' batin Rivaille.

Ia berusaha menyusul Eren dan mencari sosok orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang terjadi, ia hanya ingin melihat Eren untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tahu bahwa dunia sudah hancur dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu. Kekuatannya terlalu dahsyat hingga membuat semua orang tewas. Untungnya ia tidak terkena dampak serangan itu.

"EREN!" teriak Rivaille.

Ia melihat Eren yang tergeletak di jalan begitu saja, sepertinya Eren terlempar hingga terjatuh ke sana. Ia langsung melihat Eren yang menutup matanya, ia mengecek seluruh badan Eren dan hal yang ia takutkan terjadi. Tidak terdengar bunyi detak jantung di tubuh Eren, pemuda itu telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Rivaille hanya bisa meninju tanah dan ia terlihat kesal, ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Eren itu.

"Kenapa kau harus mati dengan cara seperti ini? Padahal kau tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya." ujar Rivaille.

Ia menatap wajah orang yang ia kasihi itu baik-baik, manik hijau itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Sudah tertutup untuk selamanya dan ia akan sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada gunanya Rivaille hidup jika Eren tidak ada disampingnya. Tidak ada artinya.

"Daripada kau membiarkanku hidup, aku berharap kau yang terus hidup."

Rivaille merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya, rasa sakit ini tidak bisa hilang. Ia merasa sedih melihat Eren yang menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut pipi Rivaille, menetes hingga terjatuh ke pipi Eren. Baru pertama kali ini Rivaille menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Eren memang pemuda yang berhasil mengubah dunia Rivaille dalam sekejap, pertemuan mereka itu bagai terhubung dengan benang dan terikat oleh takdir.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Hanji yang berdiri di sebelah Rivaille, ia melihat Rivaille yang menangisi kepergian Eren. Ia memperhatikan Rivaille yang terlihat sangat kecewa itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu itu, Rivaille?" tanya Hanji.

Rivaille menoleh dan melihat sosok Hanji sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, Hanji memang selalu muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengerti tapi sosok inilah yang membuat Irvin juga Eren memiliki sihir dan membiarkan mereka tewas saat menghadapi penyihir terkuat dalam Walpurgis Night.

"Apa kau merelakan jiwamu untuk keinginan itu dan bertarung melawan penyihir? Jika kau mau aku akan memberikan kekuatan padamu." ujar Hanji.

Rivaille terdiam, tampaknya ia tidak menangis sedih lagi. Ia menatap langsung ke arah mata Hanji, sepertinya ia terpancing dengan ucapan Hanji yang akan mengabulkan apapun keinginannya itu.

"Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa merasakan potensi dalam dirimu. Aku pernah bilang bukan, sesulit apapun keinginan itu aku akan mengabulkannya dan memberimu kekuatan." jawab Hanji.

Rivaille terlihat memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Hanji dan Hanji menunggu dengan setia. Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren dan membelai pipi mulus itu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sepertinya ia telah yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"Aku ingin mengulang pertemuanku lagi dengan Eren. Daripada membiarkan Eren melindungiku, aku ingin melindunginya." ujar Rivaille yakin.

Hanji tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rivaille dan ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Rivaille merasa sakit di dadanya, ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu mulai keluar dari tubuh Rivaille, Hanji hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau sudah mengikat kontrak denganku dan inilah kekuatanmu. Sekarang biarkan aku lihat seperti apa kekuatan yang muncul dari keinginanmu itu." ujar Hanji.

Cahaya berwarna ungu itu perlahan menghilang dan memunculkan sebuah liontin dengan batu berwarna ungu di tengahnya. Rivaille menyentuh liontin yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu dan menatapnya dalam diam, ia telah mengikat kontrak pada Hanji dan memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Irvin juga Eren sebagai penyihir.

Tiba-tiba saja Rivaille merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia mendengar bunyi dentingan jam dan melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak berubah. Rivaille merasa aneh dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia berusaha untuk bertahan tapi tidak bisa, ia terjatuh dan akhirnya pingsan. Hanji yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan sosoknya menghilang meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri disana.

'Apakah keinginanku dapat dikabulkan olehnya? Setidaknya aku ingin berjumpa dengan Eren.' batin Rivaille.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, kali ini aku menyumbang fic untuk challenge #SacchiMainYuk.

Aku tahu fic multichapterku yang lain belum selesai, tadinya aku mau membuat ini oneshoot tapi ada juga fic lain yang harus dikerjakan sehingga tidak memungkinkanku membuat ini jadi oneshoot. Dan multichapter menjadi pilihanku, hanya saja tidak akan sepanjang fic yang satunya.

Membuat fic seperti ini memang baru buatku, apalagi dua genre anime yang kugabungkan jauh berbeda. Mungkin bagi yang pernah melihat anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica tidak asing dengan setting yang aku ambil, tapi aku tidak semata-mata menyalin semuanya. Bisa dibilang salah satu setting itu menginspirasiku untuk menulis fic ini.

Semoga saja ceritanya tidak aneh dan kuharap ada yang menantikan kelanjutannya...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Dedicated for challenge #SacchiMainYuk

* * *

**I Just Want To See You**

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam ini membuka matanya, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada di kamarnya lagi, manik hitam itu tertuju ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 1 Oktober. Ia telah berhasil kembali ke masa lalu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Eren.

Ia melihat ke arah tangannya yang memegang liontin dengan batu kecil berwarna ungu terang, bukti bahwa ia telah mengikat kontrak dengan Hanji dan menjadi seorang penyihir seperti Irvin dan Eren. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah di waktu ini mereka berdua sudah menjadi penyihir atau belum. Jika ia bisa mengubah takdir kenapa ia tidak melakukannya?

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' batin Rivaille yang langsung bangun dari ranjangnya.

Ia sudah menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk pindah ke sekolah barunya, ia tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena ia telah berhasil kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Eren dan ingin melindungi pemuda yang ia cintai. Jika bisa ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Eren.

Ia sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya dan melalui kejadian yang sama yaitu ia masuk sebagai murid baru dan kembali memperkenalkan diri. Ia melihat sang pemuda berambut coklat sedang menatap ke arah jendela. Rivaille tersenyum tipis sekali melihat sosok Eren yang masih hidup di hadapannya.

'Aku tidak ingin membuatnya mati.' batin Rivaille.

Setelah guru mengenalkan Rivaille pada teman-teman sekelas, sang pemuda berambut hitam ini langsung saja berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Eren. Eren menoleh dan terkejut melihat Rivaille berada di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Kau Eren Jaeger kan? Aku akan duduk disampingmu." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Ah, iya. Aku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal Rivaille-kun." ujar Eren yang tersenyum.

Senyuman manis itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali Rivaille lihat, senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya. Rivaille duduk di samping Eren dan pelajaran akan dimulai, sesekali Rivaille mencuri pandang ke arah Eren. Ia ingin menatap wajah itu lebih lama lagi, hanya butuh waktu satu bulan sebelum Walpurgis Night datang.

* * *

Jam istirahat siang telah tiba, seperti di waktu sebelumnya Rivaille juga dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang bertanya padanya. Rivaille menghela napas dan ia melirik ke arah Eren, ia langsung saja berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Eren. Eren terkejut ketika murid baru ini menarik tangannya keluar kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, tapi Rivaille tidak peduli dan membawa Eren pergi. Kedua tangan yang saling bergandengan ini terasa menenangkan hati Rivaille, ia merasa tangan Eren lembut dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ano, Ri-Rivaille-kun?" panggil Eren.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau membawaku keluar bersamamu?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren dan terus membawa pemuda ini pergi, sekarang mereka berada di lorong yang sepi. Sedari tadi tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Eren. Eren terkejut saat manik hitam itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau memiliki sebuah rahasia yang kau simpan rapat-rapat?" tanya Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille.

"Kalau aku boleh mengatakannya, aku juga memiliki rahasia itu. "

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata itu. Manik hitam dan hijau telah bertemu, sejujurnya hati Rivaille ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda yang ia cintai. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini baru hari pertama. Di mata Eren sekarang, Rivaille hanyalah murid pindahan biasa.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Rivaille berjalan meninggalkan Eren sendiri, Eren pun bingung dengan sikap Rivaille. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan Rivaille, tentu saja ini hari pertama mereka bertemu. Mungkinkah Rivaille ingin menjadi akrab dengannya dan berbagi rahasia kecil bersama? Mungkin saja.

Tiba-tibai Eren bisa merasa ada aura yang mengerikan, liontin yang ia simpan dalam saku celana juga mulai bersinar terang. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Eren langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana letak penyihir jahat berada. Ia akan mengalahkannya dalam waktu singkat.

'Aku yakin Irvin-senpai juga merasakannya.' batin Eren.

.

.

.

Disinilah Rivaille, berada di lapangan sekolah yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi dimensi lain. Seluruh tempat dan langit-langit berubah warna menjadi merah layaknya darah dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Rivaille terdiam dan liontin miliknya sudah bersinar dengan terang, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu. Mungkin ia harus bertarung untuk melawan penyihir jahat itu.

Ia sudah memilih jalan menjadi penyihir dan tidak bisa kembali, ia merelakan dirinya kembali ke masa lalu untuk melindungi Eren. Rivaille sudah memantapkan hatinya dan ia yang akan melawan penyihir ini. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa suara yang terdengar tidak jelas, sepertinya penyihir itu akan muncul sebentar lagi.

Rivaille langsung memegang liontinnya dan ia mulai berubah menjadi penyihir, sekarang Rivaille memakai baju putih lengan panjang dengan celana panjang hitam juga sepatu hitam. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran cukup besar dengan dua mutiara berwarna merah di bagian atas dan bawah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan segan-segan." gumam Rivaille yang mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam lingkaran yang ia miliki itu.

Penyihir itu telah keluar dan ia langsung menghentikan waktu. Semua terlihat abu-abu dan terdiam pada posisinya. Rivaille memberikan tembakan pada penyihir itu dan belum mengenai tubuh sang penyihir karena peluru-peluru yang ditembakkannya berhenti hampir di wajah penyihir itu. Lalu Rivaille kembali menyalakan waktu dan peluru itu mengenai sang penyihir.

'Apakah berhasil?' batin Rivaille.

Tapi penyihir itu kembali bangun dan menyeringai lalu memberikan serangan pada Rivaille dengan melemparinya sebuah tembakan. Sepertinya kekuatan serangan Rivaille belum mengenai titik lemah penyihir itu. Rivaille berusaha menghindar dan ia terkejut saat melihat panah yang melewati dirinya dan mengenai penyihir itu, memang tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa tapi ia tahu panah itu milik siapa.

"Rivaille-kun? Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang penyihir juga."

Rivaille langsung menoleh dan melihat Eren yang baru saja melepaskan panah itu, sang pemuda berambut coklat tersenyum saja. Lalu Irvin juga muncul dan hendak memberikan tembakan pada penyihir itu. Tampaknya penyihir kali ini cukup kuat, sehingga dengan kekuatan sendiri mereka tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kita harus bekerja sama." ujar Irvin.

"Kau mau membantu kami, Rivaille-kun?" tanya Eren.

"Iya." jawab Rivaille.

Irvin, Eren dan Rivaille hendak menyerang penyihir itu bersama. Tapi karena kedua pemuda itu tidak tahu kekuatan Rivaille mereka memilih untuk menyerang penyihir itu bertubi-tubi, Rivaille mengawasi dan ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan waktu. Waktu pun terhenti dan Rivaille mulai menembak, ia bisa melihat serangan Irvin dan Eren yang belum mengenai penyihir itu. Setelah itu Rivaille mengaktifkan lagi waktunya dan serangan mereka bertiga mengenai penyihir itu hingga wujudnya menghilang.

"Kita berhasil?" gumam Eren.

"Iya." ujar Irvin.

"Kita berhasil Rivaille-kun," Eren terlihat senang dan mendekati Rivaille, ia langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat dan tersenyum senang. "Kekuatanmu hebat."

"Kau bisa menghentikan waktu rupanya. Kekuatanmu itu sangat hebat tapi kurasa kau butuh senjata lain atau sesuatu yang menunjang kekuatanmu." ujar Irvin.

Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan Irvin dan mengangguk saja, ia memang akan berusaha mencari cara untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya sebaik mungkin. Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren yang masih menggenggam tangannya, kedua mata itu bertemu dan Eren sadar apa yang Rivaille lihat. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rivaille dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ma-maaf..." gumam Eren malu.

"Tidak apa." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." ujar Irvin yang sudah kembali ke penampilan semulanya yang memakai seragam sekolah dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tinggallah Rivaille dan Eren berdua saja, Rivaille menatap Eren dan tersenyum tipis. Bahkan tanpa segan-segan Rivaille langsung memeluk Eren, Eren terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini, Eren merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya.

"Ri-Rivaille-kun?" panggil Eren.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan ia masih memeluk Eren, bahkan pelukan itu terasa semakin erat. Eren bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, dan ia merasa gugup diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Rivalle. Ia bingung tapi ia juga tidak membenci perasaan yang ia rasakan. Tidak lama pelukan itu terlepas dan Rivaille membelai rambut coklat Eren.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kekuatanku semakin berguna." ujar Rivaille.

"Ah? Baiklah..." gumam Eren pelan.

"Tapi Jaeger kuharap ketika aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan sempurna, kita bisa bekerja sama."

Rivaille memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan Eren, sedangkan Eren masih menatap punggung Rivaille yang mulai menjauh darinya. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan debaran itu masih terasa. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Rivaille menarik di matanya.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren malu.

* * *

Sekarang tanggal 17 Oktober, sudah lebih dari dua minggu ketiga pemuda ini bertarung bersama untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat. Mereka juga semakin akrab satu sama lain. Eren, Irvin dan Rivaille sering bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat yang mengancam kota. Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka, para penyihir jahat dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Seperti saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang bertarung dengan salah satu penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan cukup dahsyat. Sang penyihir jahat itu mampu mengendalikan beberapa benda ke segala arah hingga meski benda itu terus dihancurkan tapi benda-benda itu selalu muncul berulang kali.

Eren melepaskan panah dari busurnya dan memanah ke arah penyihir itu, daya ledakan yang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada penyihir itu. Irvin melihat sekeliling dan ia menembak dengan cepat ke segala arah agar semua pelurunya mengenai penyihir itu, sayang sekali tidak berdampak apa-apa. Rivaille terdiam dan tampak menganalisa serangan apa yang cocok untuk penyihir itu.

"Kami serahkan padamu, Rivaille." ujar Irvin yang mengeluarkan pita panjang berwarna kuning dari pistolnya dan berusaha mengikat penyihir itu.

Eren melepaskan panah lagi dari busurnya dan Rivaille menghentikan waktu, busur Eren belum mengenai sang penyihir. Rivaille sengaja menghentikan waktu agar busur itu mengenai sang penyihir di saat yang tepat, ia bergegas mendekati penyihir itu dan mengeluarkan alat peledak dari dalam lingkaran yang ia miliki di tangan kirinya. Ia melempar beberapa alat peledak itu lalu ia pergi menjauh dari penyihir itu. Ia kembali mengaktifkan waktu sehingga alat peledak dan busur dari Eren menyerang penyihir itu sekaligus hingga sang penyihir kalah.

Akhirnya semua kembali seperti semula dan Eren terlihat senang karena berhasil mengalahkan sang penyihir, bahkan pemuda berambut coklat ini tidak segan-segan memeluk Rivaille dengan erat karena merasa senang.

"Kita berhasil, Rivaille-kun." ujar Eren senang.

Rivaille terkejut saat Eren memeluknya seperti itu, ia merasa senang dan tersenyum tipis sekali. Irvin yang melihat hal itu hanya memakluminya dan merasa senang dengan kekompakkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua rekan yang hebat ya." ujar Irvin.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Smith-san." ujar Rivaille.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilan kita di rumah Irvin-senpai?" tanya Eren. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia masih memeluk Rivaille, Rivaille pun tidak meminta Eren melepaskannya karena ia juga menyukai saat pemuda itu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Apa tidak terburu-buru karena kita masih akan menghadapi Walpurgis Night? Tapi jika untuk berkumpul saja, kurasa tidak masalah." ujar Irvin.

Eren tersenyum manis dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Rivaille, sepertinya ia menyadarinya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia berjalan lebih dulu untuk ke rumah Irvin sedangkan Irvin dan Rivaille mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai di rumah Irvin, Irvin langsung mengajak kedua tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena Irvin tinggal sendiri jadi mereka senang berkumpul disini, rasanya lebih tenang dan bisa membicarakan banyak hal.

"Aku akan menyiapkan minuman." ujar Irvin yang menuju dapur.

Sekarang hanya ada Rivaille dan Eren di ruang tamu, suasana tampak hening dan Rivaille menatap wajah manis Eren. Ia bersyukur karena ia masih bisa melihat Eren hidup dan berada di dekatnya, ia mulai mendekatkan tangannya pada tangan Eren. Ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, Eren sampai menoleh ke arah Rivaille.

"Ri-Rivaille-kun?" tanya Eren pelan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Rivaille tidak menjawab panggilan itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, Eren terkejut saat melihat wajah Rivaille semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, anehnya Eren juga tidak ingin menyingkirkan Rivaille. Ia tampak pasrah ketika wajah itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Ah ya, minumannya habis." terdengar suara Irvin yang hendak mendekati mereka.

Otomatis Rivaille kembali menjauh dan menatap datar ke arah Irvin sedangkan wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah. Irvin tersenyum dan ia menuju pintu depan, ia menatap kedua pemuda yang ada di dalam rumahnya ini.

"Aku pergi keluar untuk membeli minuman, kalian disini saja dulu." akhirnya Irvin meninggalkan rumah dan tinggallah mereka berdua.

"Ah, Irvin-senpai pergi." gumam Eren.

Rivaille langsung saja memeluk Eren dengan erat, Eren terkejut merasakan pelukan hangat ini. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Rivaille tampak sering mengadakan kontak fisik dengannya seperti memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya. Setiap Rivaille melakukan hal itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Eren berdegup sangat kencang.

"Rivaille-kun?" Eren menatap Rivaille yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eren." ujar Rivaille langsung.

Eren terkejut mendengarnya dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, ia menunduk malu dan berusaha mengatur perasaannya. Rivaille menyentuh dagu Eren dan menatap manik hijau itu dengan manik hitam miliknya. Eren merasa terhipnotis dan merasa kaku ketika ditatap seperti itu. Sungguh ia tidak merasa keberatan. Apakah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Rivaille?

"Kau memanggilku Eren. Aku senang sekali, Rivaille-kun." ujar Eren terharu.

Rivaille tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, akhirnya kedua bibir itu telah bertemu dan saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Inilah yang Rivaille inginkan, ia kembali ke masa lalu demi hal ini. Dimana ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Eren dan menjaganya agar Eren tidak tewas.

Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan ia bisa melihat wajah Eren yang merona dengan manisnya. Ia menginginkan pemuda ini untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, karena Eren adalah orang pertama yang Rivaille cintai.

"Semoga kita bisa bersama selamanya." ujar Rivaille.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu, Rivaille." gumam Eren masih dengan wajah yang memerah itu.

* * *

Tapi takdir sepertinya senang berkata lain, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk kisah mereka berdua. Ketika malam di tanggal 31 Oktober, hal yang tidak diinginkan telah tiba yaitu Walpurgis Night. Semuanya tampak mengerikan dan sulit untuk dicerna oleh akal sehat. Sang penyihir terkuat kembali muncul dan bertarung dengan mereka bertiga. Sedari tadi Rivaille berusaha untuk menghalau serangan tapi ia tidak cukup kuat. Irvin berusaha menyerang sang penyihir itu tapi tidak ada tembakannya yang mengenai penyihir itu.

"Dia kuat sekali." gumam Irvin.

"Busurku juga tidak mengenainya." ujar Eren.

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap ke arah sang penyihir terkuat itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya. Irvin langsung saja meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman sebelum menembak penyihir itu dengan serangan terkuatnya. Ia melepaskan tembakan dari pistolnya dan berharap mengenai penyihir itu.

Tapi pemikiran naif Irvin membawanya kepada akhir yang mengerikan, serangannya tidak berdampak apa-apa dan ia tewas terbunuh karena penyihir itu mengeluarkan ular raksasa yang menelan tubuhnya. Eren dan Rivaille terkejut melihat Irvin yang telah tewas itu, tapi mereka berusaha bertahan agar bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu.

Rivaille menghentikan waktu dan berusaha melempar beberapa alat peledak yang ia miliki lalu kembali mengaktifkan waktu dan alat itu meledak, tapi tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa pada penyihir itu. Terdengar tawa yang meremehkan mereka dan serangan bertubi-tubi dari sang penyihir kembali tiba.

"EREN!" teriak Rivaille.

Eren yang hanya terdiam itu terkejut mendengar teriakan Rivaille, Rivaille berusaha meyelamatkan Eren dan untung saja berhasil. Tapi ia merasa aneh karena melihat tatapan mata Eren tidak sejernih biasanya. Tatapan mata itu seperti hampa dan kosong.

"Eren? Eren!" panggil Rivaille.

"Hei Rivaille, Irvin-senpai baru saja tewas karenanya..." gumam Eren.

"Tapi kita harus bertarung untuk mengalahkannya."

"Apakah bisa? Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Penyihir ini sangat kuat dan hanya ada kita berdua saja, apakah kita bisa mengalahkannya?"

Rivaille terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren itu. Kenapa Eren harus putus asa di saat seperti ini? Rivaile melihat liontin yang Eren pegang, liontin berwarna pink itu tidak seterang biasanya. Warna pink terang itu sedikit tertutupi oleh warna hitam.

"Eren! Kita harus bisa mengalahkannya! Kita belum kalah." ujar Rivaille yang menggenggam tangan Eren.

Eren menatap ke arah penyihir itu dan busurnya, entah kenapa ia tidak memiliki niat untuk bertarung. Rivaille yang melihat Eren seperti ini merasa geram bahkan di saat seperti ini ia bisa mencuri ciuman Eren. Eren terkejut dan mendorong Rivaille hingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Menyadarkanmu dari keputusasaanmu itu. Kita harus bertarung dengannya." ujar Rivaille.

Eren berusaha menuruti kata-kata Rivaille dan mereka bertarung melawan penyihir terkuat itu, tapi sayang sekali kemampuan mereka tidak sebanding. Badan mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh dan mereka terjatuh, sepertinya yang terkena efek hempasan cukup kencang adalah Eren. Rivaille berusaha bangun dan melihat Eren yang tampak kesakitan.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rivaille.

Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja.

Semua kota sudah hancur dan penyihir terkuat itu terus menyerang kota dengan membabi buta, Eren juga terluka dan tidak bisa berdiri. Rivaille yang melihat hal itu merasa geram dan ia ingin membangunkan Eren. Tidak lama ia melihat Eren membuka mata dan merasa pemuda berambut coklat itu seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Ri-Rivaille? Ternyata...kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya." gumam Eren.

"Eren..." Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren.

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya kita melawannya tadi? Sia-sia usaha kita selama ini."

Rivaille terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren itu, ia melihat liontin milik Eren semakin dipenuhi dengan warna hitam. Rivaille tahu bahwa warna hitam itu akan adalah dampak dari melawan penyihir jahat. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa warna hitam di dalam liontion Eren menyebar semakin cepat hingga liontin yang berwarna pink itu mulai berganti warna menjadi hitam.

"Ugh..." Eren merasa tubuhnya sakit.

"Eren? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Rivaille khawatir.

Eren tidak menjawab dan liontin itu benar-benar menjadi hitam dan memancarkan sinar hitam ke langit. Rivaille terkejut melihat cahaya hitam yang tidak biasa itu lalu langit pun berwarna hitam, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini.

"Eren! Hei, Eren. Bangun!" pinta Rivaille.

Tapi Eren tidak menjawab dan telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya, Rivaille merasa kesal hingga meninju tempat disampingnya. Cahaya hitam yang menyebar di langit itu membawa aura buruk dan muncul sosok penyihir. Apakah penyihir itu perwujudan dari liontin Eren yang telah berubah warna? Apakah itu berarti sosok penyihir jahat itu sekarang adalah Eren?

Rivaille benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok penyihir jahat yang menyerupai Eren hendak menghancurkan kota yang telah hancur ini, bahkan ia hampir terkena serangan penyihir jahat yang baru muncul itu.

"Eren? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?" gumam Rivaille dengan wajah yang terkejut.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa malah takdir yang lebih kejam yang ia temui. Sudah ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eren lagi dan sekarang Eren berubah menjadi penyihir jahat saat liontin pinknya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ia ingat ketika Eren mengucapkan kata-kata berisi keraguan dan putus asa itu warna hitam dalam liontinnya menyebar semakin cepat hingga berakhir seperti sekarang.

Rivaille tidak bisa menerima hal ini, ia tidak mau menerimanya. Dunia tanpa Eren baginya sama saja dengan mati. Ia ingin mencari cara agar bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi, ia langsung saja memutar waktu kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Eren di tanggal 1 Oktober.

Sepertinya usaha Rivaille berhasil karena ia berada di rumahnya dan melihat ke arah kalender, sekarang tanggal 1 Oktober. Bukti bahwa ia telah kembali ke masa lalu sebelum Walpurgis Night terjadi. Rivaille terdiam dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari semuanya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dari kematian teman-temannya yang berbeda dari satu waktu ke waktu berikutnya. Apalagi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa liontin milik Eren menjadi seperti itu.

"Ini pasti tipuan. Hanji telah menipu kami semua." ujar Rivaille kesal dan ia langsung saja bangun dari ranjang dan kembali menjalani waktu yang sudah ia lalui untuk ketiga kalinya.

* * *

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah manis layaknya perempuan itu menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille, ia merasa kesal dengan kata-kata yang Rivaille ucapkan itu. Menurutnya hal yang Rivaille katakan adalah kebohongan semata.

"Kenapa juga Hanji harus berbohong kepada kita?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu, Armin.

"Kau tidak tahu. Hanji telah menipu kita semua. Kalian dibodohi olehnya." ujar Rivaille yakin.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara seperti itu tapi kau tidak menjelaskan alasannya pada kami secara jelas. Kau mengira kami akan percaya padamu? Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Atau jangan-jangan kau bekerja sama dengan Jean untuk memecah belah kami?"

"Tidak. Kalian semua harus percaya padaku."

"Armin, kurasa kau jangan menuduh Rivaille seperti itu." ujar Eren.

Armin terdiam dan menghela napas, ia hanya tidak habis pikir dengan semua omong kosong yang Rivaille ucapkan. Ia mengira Rivaille itu gila karena mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Irvin terdiam dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang yang mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu, apalagi semua seranganmu berhubungan dengan ledakan. Itu mengerikan, aku takut aku yang akan menjadi korbannya." ujar Armin lagi.

"Rivaille, apa kau bisa memakai senjata lain?" tanya Irvin berusaha menengahi ucapan itu.

"Kurasa bisa. Aku akan mencari caranya." ujar Rivaille.

"Kurasa kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini. Armin, Rivaille hanya ingin mengatakan pendapatnya. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kau sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang Jean."

Armin terkejut mendengar ucapan Irvin dan ia memilih untuk pergi, tentu saja baginya Jean adalah rival penyihir yang menyebalkan dan ia akan mengalahkan pemuda itu suatu saat nanti. Irvin tersenyum pada Rivaille dan Eren lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku percaya padamu, Rivaille." ujar Eren yang menggenggam tangan Rivaille.

"Terima kasih, Eren." gumam Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum ke arah Rivaille dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut, ia melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan wajahnya memerah. Memang mereka berdua telah menjadi pasangan kekasih dan menutupi hubungan ini dari Armin juga Irvin, setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk berdua seperti sekarang Eren pasti meminta Rivaille untuk memanjakannya.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan kata-kata Armin, pikirkan aku saja." pinta Eren dengan suara yang menggoda.

"Kau itu sengaja menggodaku atau apa, Eren?" tanya Rivaille yang menjilat leher Eren.

"Aahn... Mungkin dua-duanya. Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren."

Di tempat sepi ini hanya ada mereka berdua yang saling memanjakan diri masing-masing, membiarkan hasrat cinta yang terpendam tersalurkan sekarang juga. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, tapi mereka akan membiarkan semuanya dan mengatasi masalah yang ada bersama. Termasuk tentang penyihir jahat juga Walpurgis Night nanti.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Armin yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Rivaille dan ia merasa putus asa karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai membuatnya tidak ingin hidup dan rela membuang semuanya. Liontin biru milik Armin mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam dan ia menjadi seorang penyihir jahat.

Rivaille teringat saat-saat ia melihat Eren juga seperti itu. Sekarang ia, Eren, Jean dan Irvin berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Armin tapi jika tidak memungkinkan mereka akan menghabisi Armin yang telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seorang penyihir jahat.

Sosok Armin sebagai penyihir jahat juga cukup kuat, ia bahkan melempari banyak pedang ke arah teman-temannya. Jean berusaha menghindar dan menatap ke arah Armin dengan raut wajah yang tidak percaya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Armin berubah menjadi penyihir jahat seperti sekarang. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin percaya ada sihir lain yang mempengaruhi Armin hingga Armin kehilangan kendali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Armin? Kembalikan dia!" teriak Jean yang mengeluarkan tombaknya dan berusaha melemparnya tapi tombaknya tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa terhadap serangan itu.

"Armin! Hentikan! Kau tidak ingin menjadi penyihir jahat seperti ini kan? Ingatlah bahwa kau ingin menjadi penyihir yang melindungi umat manusia." teriak Eren yang berusaha memanggil Armin tapi suaranya tidak terdengar dan ia terkena beberapa serangan dari Armin.

Sepertinya sosok Armin sebagai penyihir jahat tidak mengenal siapa lagi teman-temannya, ia terus menyerang mereka. Pedang-pedang itu akan mengarah ke arah Eren, Rivaille langsung saja menghentikan waktu dan semuanya terhenti.

Rivaille mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan memberikan tembakan kepada Armin. Beberapa peluru itu belum mengenai Armin secara langsung karena dimensi waktu masih terhenti karena dikendalikan Rivaille. Rivaille mengeluarkan beberapa alat peledak miliknya dan melemparnya ke arah Armin.

"Maafkan aku, Arlet." ujar Rivaille dan ia mengaktifkan waktu lagi.

Semua serangan dari Rivaille mengenai Armin dan terjadi ledakan yang cukup dahsyat hingga akhirnya Armin kalah dan sosoknya menghilang. Dimensi telah kembali seperti semula dan hanya tersisa mereka berempat. Tapi suasana terasa hening dan kelam, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara saat Jean memukul tiang karena kesal.

"Sial! Hal seperti ini..." umpat Jean dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ini kejam. Kenapa kita harus mengalami ini?" ujar Eren pelan dan ia terlihat menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Armin, sahabatnya itu.

Rivaille juga tidak tega melakukan hal itu pada temannya sendiri, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Armin melakukan kejahatan sebagai penyihir jahat. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terlilit oleh pita kuning dan ia merasa sesak karena pita itu mengikat tubuhnya dengan kencang, lalu terdengar suara tembakan dari pistol. Rivaille menoleh dan terkejut melihat liontin merah milik Jean yang hancur berkeping-keping, Jean langsung saja ambruk dan ia tewas.

Liontin bagi mereka seperti wadah untuk meletakkan nyawa mereka. Liontin itu tertembak sama saja dengan kematian bagi mereka. Rivaille terkejut melihat Jean yang telah tewas dan ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat Irvin yang telah menembak Jean. Ia melihat Irvin yang berbeda, wajah yang terlihat berwibawa dan mampu menenangkan suasana itu sekarang terlihat panik dan dliputi kegelisahan.

"Jika pada akhirnya kita akan menjadi penyihir jahat, lebih baik kita mati saja. Kau dan aku, kita akan mati bersama." ujar Irvin yang bersiap untuk menembak Rivaille.

"Hentikan!" teriak Rivaille.

Tapi sebelum Irvin menembak Rivaille ada sebuah busur yang mengarah pada liontin kuning itu, Irvin terkejut dan ia langsung saja ambruk. Pita-pita yang melilit tubuh Rivaille terlepas dan ia melihat Eren yang telah melepaskan busur itu pada Irvin.

"Aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Tidak..." gumam Eren lirih.

Rivaille terdiam dan tetap berwajah datar, tapi ia tahu hati Eren tidak sanggup menerima semuanya. Siapa yang tidak merasa sedih dan bersalah ketika harus membunuh rekan sendiri? Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis Eren. Karena hanya ada kita berarti kita berdua akan melawan penyihir itu saat Walpurgis Night tiba." ujar Rivaille.

"Rivaille?" gumam Eren dan langsung saja memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Rivaille membiarkan Eren menangis dan ia memeluk pemuda berambut coklat itu, ia tahu Eren tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini, ia tidak bisa mencegah semuanya dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Eren." ujar Rivaille.

"Terima kasih, Rivaille." gumam Eren.

* * *

Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua mengalami kekalahan yang mengerikan, kekuatan penyihir kuat itu sangat dahsyat dan mereka tidak sanggup untuk bertarung melawan penyihir itu. Mereka berbaring di tanah dengan liontin masing-masing yang hampir berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Jadi kita pun berakhir seperti ini." gumam Eren pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan liontin hitam itu?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren menggeleng pelan dan Rivaille tersenyum, ia tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Biarlah liontin milik mereka berubah warna menjadi hitam dan mereka akan menjadi penyihir jahat. Biarkan saja dunia ini semakin hancur dengan adanya dua penyihir jahat yang akan merusak dunia ini.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi lagi. Eren, asal bersama denganmu aku rela jika harus menjadi monster dan menghancurkan dunia ini." ujar Rivaille pelan.

Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille lalu ia mengeluarkan liontin hitam itu dan mendekatkannya pada liontin ungu Rivaille. Warna hitam itu mulai terangkat dari liontin Rivaille dan berpindah pada liontin hitam itu. Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren dan terkejut melihat senyuman Eren.

"Maaf aku berbohong Rivaille. Aku memiliki satu liontin hitam ini." ujar Eren.

"Eren? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Rivaille bingung.

"Aku punya permohonan dan aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren itu, ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Eren ucapkan baik-baik. Eren berusaha tersenyum padanya dan tetap membiarkan liontin hitam itu menyerap warna hitam di liontin Rivaille hingga liontin itu kembali memperlihatkan warna ungu yang terang.

"Kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu kan? Kau bilang kau akan mengubah sejarah agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi kan?" tanya Eren yang tersenyum tapi ia mulai menitikkan air mata.

Rivaille terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya yang menangis itu, ia tahu bahwa perpisahan diantara mereka akan semakin dekat. Rivaille terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tenang sambil menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Apakah kau bisa menyelamatkanku dari kebodohanku sebelum Hanji menipuku?" tanya Eren lagi dan menatap manik hitam Rivaille secara langsung.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu. Tidak peduli jika aku harus terus mengulangi takdir seperti ini, aku akan melindungimu." ujar Rivaille.

"Terima kasih, Rivaille. Aku senang sekali kau mengatakan hal itu."

Eren tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya dan ia merasa badannya sakit, warna hitam di liontin miliknya juga sudah menyebar dan hampir berubah warna menjadi hitam seluruhnya. Rivaille langsung bangun dan menatap Eren dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Rivaille yang ia sesali itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Mana mungkin Eren baik-baik saja jika seperti ini.

"Rivaille, boleh aku meminta satu permohonan lagi?" tanya Eren.

"Iya." jawab Rivaille.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyihir jahat. Tolong, bunuh aku sekarang."

Rivaille terkejut mendengar permintaan Eren itu, ia hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Mana mungkin ia bisa membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Ia yang sudah kembali ke waktu yang sama berulang kali, melihat Eren hidup lalu Eren yang mati. Merasakan berkali-kali pengalaman yang berbeda tiap kali menjadi kekasih Eren di waktu yang berbeda. Semua kenangan itu bermain di benak Rivaille bagai roll film yang berputar.

"Sial!" teriak Rivaille yang mengambil pistol dari lingkaran yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan menembak Eren hingga sang kekasih tewas.

Ia sangat menyesal melihat kekasihnya tewas karena ia sendiri yang membunuhnya, ia tidak sanggup jika harus melewati hal ini. Ia memilih untuk kembali memutar waktu, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mencegah Eren agar tidak menjadi seorang penyihir dan tidak mengikat kontrak dengan Hanji.

.

.

.

Rivaille berhasil kembali ke masa lalu, tepat pada tanggal 1 Oktober. Ia selalu kembali ke waktu yang sama dan mengulangi hal yang sama. Terkadang ada beberapa perbedaan hal dari waktu ke waktu yang ia lalui tapi semuanya memiliki akhir yang sama.

Tidak, ia pasti bisa mengubahnya!

Bagaimanapun caranya ia akan mengubah sejarah dan masa lalu kelam mereka agar mencapai akhir yang bahagia. Ia akan melakukannya demi Eren yang ia cintai, apalagi Eren telah berpesan langsung padanya. Ia akan berusaha untuk melakukannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eren menjadi penyihir." ujar Rivaille yakin.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Jumpa lagi denganku di chapter kedua...^^

Terima kasih kepada **Azure'czar, katak **dan** CursedCrystal **yang sudah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya dan silent reader yang membaca fic ini...

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan kemungkinan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Dedicated for challenge #SacchiMainYuk

* * *

**I Just Want To See You**

* * *

Rivaille telah kembali ke masa lalu, ia selalu berputar di waktu yang sama. Ia yang tidak memiliki masa depan telah terjebak dalam labirin abadi bernama 'cara untuk menyelamatkan Eren'. Tapi apakah Rivaille sendiri bisa menyelamatkan Eren? Sudah banyak cara yang ia lakukan demi Eren tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan satupun cara untuk menyelamatkan Eren.

Rivaille bukan seseorang yang pantang menyerah, ia akan melakukan segala cara demi tercapainya tujuan itu. Seperti saat ini dimana ia kembali ke waktu untuk mengenalkan diri di depan kelas, berjalan menuju kursi Eren. Ia sampai hafal kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena ia selalu mengalaminya.

Tapi takdir itu memang seharusnya misteri.

Meski Rivaille tahu apa yang akan terjadi, takdr juga bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hal yang tidak Rivaille sangka. Apapun resiko yang akan ia hadapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia akan menjaga Eren selamanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Eren bertemu dengan Hanji dan mengikat kontrak dengannya untuk menjadi seorang penyihir.

Kau seperti menjual jiwamu.

Itulah yang Rivaille pikirkan jika ia mengingat semuanya, ia seperti menjual jiwanya kepada Hanji dan membiarkan takdr yang kejam selalu bermain dengannya. Ia bisa melihat sekilas sosok Hanji yang tersenyum meremehkan ke arah mereka.

'Gadis itu.' batin Rivaille kesal.

"Ada apa, Rivaille-kun?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba dan Eren berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang belajar dan memang membuka jendela kamarnya agar angin bisa masuk, sudah berapa kali ia dilarang membuka jendela ketika malam hari tapi Eren tidak mendengarkan.

Saat Eren melirik ke arah jendela, ia melihat sosok bayangan yang mendekati jendelanya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Rivaille tapi memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ri-Rivaille-kun?" gumam Eren.

"Eren, kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendekatimu dan berkata akan mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu jangan pernah kau dengar ucapan orang itu." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?"

Baru Eren ingin bertanya tapi sosok Rivaille langsung saja menghilang, bagai ditelan bumi tidak terlihat jejaknya. Tapi Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti kata-kata yang dimaksud oleh Rivaille. Di pikirannya Rivaille hanyalah murid baru di kelasnya, teman sebangkunya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia mulai mengingat sesuatu, entah apa itu.

'Rivaille-kun.'

Sedangkan Rivaille terus meneruskan usahanya untuk membunuh para penyihir jahat yang ada di kota ini, ia berusaha untuk melawan mereka semua sendiri. Semakin sering Rivaille kembali ke waktu yang sama dan mengulangi hal yang sama, kemampuannya semakin kuat. Sekarang Rivaille tidak seperti yang dulu, ia sudah bisa menggunakan senjata dan memanipulasi waktu sesuka hatinya.

Terdengar bunyi tembekan yang memenuhi dimensi ini, Rivaille menghela napas dan ia menghentikan waktu. Gerakan penyihir jahat itu terhenti, Rivaille langsung mengeluarkan sebuah granat dan melemparkannya pada penyhir jahat itu. Ketika ia kembali mengaktifkan waktu terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan Eren bertarung.' batin Rivaille.

Dimensi sudah kembali normal dan Rivaille berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat dengan kacamatanya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hanji?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah ternyata kau melihatku," gumam Hanji yang berjalan mendekati Rivaille. "Aku baru saja selesai melihatmu bertarung. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Eren untuk bertarung denganmu?"

"Diam kau!"

Rivaille langsung saja mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak Hanji, tapi gadis itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Rivaille hampir tidak bisa melihatnya karena Hanji menghindar dengan kemampuannya yang dapat berpindah tempat dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku belum mengubahnya menjadi penyihir. Kau datang di waktu yang tepat."

"Aku akan membunuhmu agar ia tidak tertipu olehmu."

Hanji menyeringai dan ia menghindar tiap kali Rivaille berusaha menembaknya atau memberikan serangan lainnya. Hanji tersenyum melihat Rivaille yang berusaha keras untuk membunuhnya tiba-tiba peluru Rivaille mengenai jantungnya dan ia terjatuh.

"Itulah akhirmu, Hanji." gumam Rivaille.

Rivaille hendak pergi meninggalkan sosok Hanji yang tergeletak dengan darah begitu saja, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Hanji terbangun. Manik hitamnya tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat, sosok Hanji terbangun layaknya tidak terluka meski darah di bagian dadanya masih mengalir dengan deras.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Rivaille bingung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Aku ini abadi." ujar Hanji langsung.

"Cih!"

Rivaille berusaha untuk menembak Hanji dengan senjatanya tapi Hanji tetap hidup dan berlari meninggalkan Rivaille. Rivaille berusaha mengejar tapi sosok Hanji tidak ada di hadapannya, ia merasa kesal dan memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya.

Ternyata tidak mudah membunuh Hanji yang adalah abadi, Rivaille berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Eren tidak terjebak dalam tipuan Hanji dan mengikat kontrak menjadi penyihir. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sampai kapanpun.

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Rivaille selalu berusaha melawan semua penyihir sendiri sebelum tanggal 31 Oktober tiba, Walpurgis Night. Kemampuannya yang semakin meningkat membatnya semakin kuat dan mampu mengalahkan semuanya sendiri. Pengalaman memang teman belajar yang hebat.

Sekarang Rivaille dan Eren sedang berduaan saja di dalam kelas, mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas bersama. Rivaille tidak pernah bosan memandang pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya, ia mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari apapun dan rela melakukan apa saja. Bahkan ketika Eren tidak mengingat dirinya seperti sekarang, biarkan ia sendiri yang mengingat Eren.

"Rivaille-kun, aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Eren yang meninggalkan Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau disini lebih lama? Kau mau menemaniku, tidak?" gumam Rivaille.

"Eh?"

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, pemuda berambut hitam ini mendekati Eren dan tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa wajah Eren memerah melihat senyuman Rivaille itu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengalir dalam dirinya ketika melihat senyuman itu. Eren mengangguk dan kembali ke kursinya.

Langit senja yang menenamani mereka dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana semakin sejuk dan damai. Rivaille menatap wajah Eren, demikian juga sebaliknya. Manik hijau dan manik hitam saling bertemu, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan. Tangan Rivaille mulai membelai wajah Eren dengan lembut, seolah tidak ingin Eren terluka dengan sentuhannya.

"Ri-Rivaille-kun?" gumam Eren malu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Eren. Selalu memasang wajah seperti ini." ujar Rivaille.

"Ah? Eh? Begitukah?"

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mencium bibirnya lembut, Eren terkejut melihatnya dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Ia ingin mendorog Rivaille, tapi entah kenapa tenaganya tidak ada. Justru tangannya memeluk leher Rivaille, seperti meminta pemuda itu memperdalam ciuman ini.

"Aahnn... Mmhnn..."

Rivaille tersenyum mendengar suara Eren tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada hawa negatif, ia langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap sekeliling. Ia merasakan aura negatif semakin kuat, Eren menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan bingung.

"Pergilah Eren, kau harus sembunyi." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Sembunyi? Dari apa?" tanya Eren.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Eren, Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren. Ia tidak peduli dan mengambil liontin ungu miliknya, ia akan berubah menjadi sosok penyihir sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan aura penyihir jahat semakin mendekat, apalagi dimensi mereka mula berubah. Eren terkejut melihat sekelilingnya berbeda dengan kelas yang mereka tempati.

"Dia datang."gumam Rivaille.

Benar saja, ada sebuah tombak besar yang terlempar. Rivaille langsung saja melindungi Eren dan menatap penyihir jahat itu yang baru saja tiba. Eren memperhatikan Rivaille yang memakai pakaian yang berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Rivaille membelai rambut Eren.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat."

Rivaille meninggalkan Eren sejenak, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari lingkaran yang ada di tangannya, ia langsung saja menembak penyihir itu tapi penyihir itu berhasil menghindar. Rivaille menghela napas dan ia mulai menghentikan waktu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa granat dan melemparkannya ke arah penyihir itu. Ia juga menembak ke arahnya dan peluru itu berhenti.

Rivaille kembali mengaktifkan waktu dan tidak lama terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar hingga penyihir itu kalah, Eren menutup telinganya karena merasa berisik dengan suara ledakan itu. Setelah selesai semuanya dan dimensi kembali normal ia menatap Rivaille yang berjalan ke arahnya, ia langsung mendekati Rivaille.

"Rivaille-kun kau tidak apa? Tadi itu... apa?" tanya Eren.

"Itu adalah penyihir jahat. Tugasku sebagai penyihir untuk membasmi mereka." jawab Rivaille.

"Begitukah? Kau... keren sekali. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren yang kembali memerah, pemuda manis itu memang senang sekali memasang wajah seperti itu. Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan hendak mencium bibirnya lagi tapi tidak jadi karena ia mendengar langkah seseorang, ternyata Hanji mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Eren." ujar Hanji.

"Apa maumu?!" teriak Rivaille.

"Eh? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa membantuku. Kau sudah melihat Rivaille yang membasmi penyihir jahat dengan kekuatannya, bukan? Kau juga bisa memiliki kemampuan itu."

"Diam kau! Eren tidak akan menuruti kata-katamu!"

Rivaille langsung menarik tangan Eren dan membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari Hanji. Hanji tidak mengejar mereka dan hanya bisa menatap mereka sambil menyeringai, ia berharap suatu hari nanti bisa mengubah Eren menjadi penyihir terkuat dan tidak akan membiarkan Rivaille menghalanginya.

.

.

.

Rivaille terus membawa Eren menjauh dari Hanji, kemanapun itu asal tidak menemui Hanji. Eren terdiam dan melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Rivaille dengan erat, tangan Rivaille terasa hangat dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajah Eren memanas dan ia menunduk malu, tidak lama Rivaille berhnti membuat Eren terkejut.

"Rivaille-kun?" tanya Eren.

"Kau jangan pernah mendengarkan kata-katanya." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?"

"Kumohon, jangan pernah dengarkan dia. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren dengan serius, manik hitam itu tampak tidak berbohong dan membuat Eren terpesona. Eren mengangguk pelan dan Rivaille menghela napas lega, ia langsung saja meninggalkan Eren sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjalankan misinya untuk menghabisi semua penyihir jahat sebelum Walpurgis Night tiba.

Eren hanya bisa diam memperhatikan sosok Rivaille yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang Rivaille katakan. Tapi ia berusaha percaya kepada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Wah, wah Rivaille memang pantang menyerah." terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Eren langsung menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis berkacamata tadi, Hanji mendekati Eren dan tersenyum. Eren tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di sampingnya ini tersenyum, apakah ada hal yang lucu? Tidak, apakah ada suatu hal yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Eren.

"Aku Hanji, hanyalah sebuah eksistensi yang diciptakan untuk mengabulkan keinginan kalian. Aku akan memberikan kekuatan kepadamu dan kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu untuk membasmi penyihir jahat. Hanya demi itu saja aku hidup," ujar Hanji. "Kamu sudah melihat sosok Rivaille yang berubah menjadi penyihir bukan?"

Eren terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala saja. Hanji memasang seringai yang sedikit mengerikan dan menepuk pundak Eren. Gadis itu menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Dia memiliki bakat bukan? Kau pun juga seperti itu, bahkan lebih kuat dari Rivaille. Kau adalah penyihir terhebat yang kutemui, itu seandainya kau membuat kontrak denganku."

"Eh?"

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

Hanji pergi meninggalkan Eren sendiri, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terdiam. Eren menoleh dan ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok Hanji tidak ada disampingnya. Eren memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan masalah ini. Tapi ia sendiri juga penasaran dengan semua yang Rivaille ucapkan.

Apakah Rivaille memiliki tujuan tertentu?

* * *

Tanggal 31 Oktober telah tiba, Walpurgis Night sebagai malam yang ditakuti kembali muncul. Kali ini Rivaille akan menghadapinya sendiri, sebagai satu-satunya penyihir di kota ia harus mampu mengalahkan penyihir terkuat yang membawa bencana Walpurgis Night itu. Serangan demi serangan berusaha Rivaille berikan kepada sang penyihir, tapi kekuatannya itu bagaikan serangan semut yang tidak membawa dampak apa-apa.

"Rivaille-kun!" teriak Eren yang melihat Rivaille terluka.

Meski Eren tidak ingin terlibat tapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya terlibat semakin jauh dengan Rivaille, mengetahui bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang penyihir dan sekarang harus melihat temannya itu bertarung sampai seperti ini.

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia memang tidak tahu bahwa Rivaille melakukan semua ini demi Eren. Eren hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang tampak khawatir saat melihat Rivaille terluka dan tidak berdaya menghadapi penyihir jahat yang terkuat itu. Badan Rivaille penuh luka dan ia terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Rivaille-kun!"

"Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu sendirian." lagi-lagi muncul Hanji entah darimana, Eren langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ah? Kau..."

"Apa kau ingin membantu Rivaille?"

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau memiliki potensi untuk mengalahkan penyihir terkuat ini dan mengubah semuanya. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang bersemayam dalam dirimu."

Rivaille berusaha membuka mata dan melirik ke arah Eren, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Hanji ada disamping Eren. Ia berusaha untuk bangun meski badannya merasa sakit, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Eren tidak terjebak dengan kata-kata palsu Hanji.

"Eren! Jangan dengarkan dia!" teriak Rivaille.

"Eh? Rivaille-kun?" Eren menoleh ke arah Rivaille tapi ia terkejut ketika ada sebuah cahaya yang hendak mengenai Rivaille. Ia melihat Rivaille berusaha menghindar.

"Kau ingin menghentikan kekacauan ini, kan? Maka dari itu buatlah kontrak denganku dan jadilah penyihir." ujar Hanji.

Eren terdiam dan menatap Hanji lalu Rivaille, ia tidak tega melihat Rivaille yang berjuang sendirian demi melawan penyihir terkuat seperti ini. Ia memejamkan mata dan sudah memantapkan hatinya, ia akan menerima tawaran Hanji untuk menjadi seorang penyihir.

"Baik, aku akan menjadi penyihir." ujar Eren.

Hanji tersenyum dan ia hendak mengabulkan permintaan kontrak Eren, Rivaille yang tampak fokus bertarung dengan penyihir terkuat ini terdiam dan terkejut melihat Eren yang mendapatkan kekuatan. Ia telat, ia tidak bisa mencegah Eren untuk menjadi penyihir. Satu kata yang terbayang di benak Rivaille adalah penyesalan.

"EREN!"

Eren sudah berubah menjadi seorang penyihir yang membawa busur, Eren langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Hanji dan hendak membantu Rivaille untuk mengalahkan penyihir terkuat itu. Dengan menggunakan busur miliknya sang penyihir jahat yang kuat itu sudah kalah dalam satu kali serangan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Inikah kekuatan terpendam milik Eren yang dikatakan Hanji. Rivaille tidak percaya melihat Eren memiliki kekuatan sampai seperti ini, ia merasa seseorang yang ada disampingnya itu bukan Eren. Penyihir jahat itu telah berhasil dikalahkan, Rivaille mendekati Eren dan melihat liontin pink Eren yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi hitam.

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Rivaille.

Sepertinya Eren hanya meminta permohonan untuk mengalahkan kekacauan ini dan ketika tujuannya tercapai, ia tidak memiliki harapan apa-apa lagi sehingga liontin miliknya mulai berubah warna. Rasa putus asa dan kehilangan tujuan mulai menggerogoti jiwa Eren hingga liontin itu berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Muncul sinar hitam dari tubuh Eren dan terlihat hingga ke langit, Rivaille terkejut melihatnya. Ia tahu sekarang Eren berubah menjadi penyihir jahat. Ia sendiri saja tidak bisa mengalahkan penyihir terkuat yang membuat bencana Walpurgis Night, apalagi mengalahkan Eren dalam mode penyihir jahat.

Rivaille hanya bisa menyaksikan Eren yang mulai mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di hadapannya, Hanji sudah muncul di sebelahnya dan melirik ke arah Rivaille yang tampak putus asa.

"Ternyata memang ini kemampuan Eren yang sesungguhnya. Ia adalah penyihir yang hebat." gumam Hanji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Rivaille langsung.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengabulkan permohonannya. Lagipula ia sudah mengalahkan musuh terkuatnya, sekarang ia berubah menjadi penyihir jahat dengan kemampuan yang sangat dahsyat. Jika ia ingin menghancurkan bumi, ia bisa saja melakukannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Apa?"

"Lagipula ini bukan masalahku, itu urusanmu."

Rivaille terdiam dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hanji, Hanji terkejut melihat kepergian Rivaille itu. Apakah Rivaille tidak memiliki minat untuk bertarung dengan Eren sebagai penyihir jahat?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanji.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rivaille. "Lagipula, kejadian ini bukanlah sejarah milikku."

Rivaille melirik ke arah lingkaran yang berada di tangannya, ia memutarnya dan waktu kembali berputar ke tanggal awal yaitu 1 Oktober. Rivaille ingin mengulanginya lagi, ia tidak ingin melihat masa depan seperti ini. Ia harus bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat Eren tidak terperangkap dengan kata-kata Hanji.

'Aku tidak peduli jika harus mengulanginya kembali.' batin Rivaille.

Ia tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang selalu kembali ke masa lalu, mengulangi kejadian yang sama berulang kali. Bahkan ia bisa hafal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena terlalu sering mengulanginya.

Bagaimanapun juga takdir itu tidak bisa diprediksi sembarangan. Ketika Rivaille mengira akhirnya seperti yang ia perkirakan tetapi akhir yang muncul adalah akhir yang berbeda. Selalu seperti itu, tidak mudah memang untuk mengubah takdir seseorang.

Bisa dikatakan jika Rivaille hendak melawan Tuhan?

Ia berusaha mengubah takdir Eren agar tidak tertipu oleh Hanji, tapi setiap ia mengulang waktu ia selalu melihat Eren yang berhasil termakan bujuk rayu Hanji. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan Hanji.

Tapi Rivaille masih memiliki harapan, ia akan membunuh Hanji dan berusaha menjaga Eren agar tidak tertipu oleh Hanji. Tidak peduli jika ia terus mengulangi waktu berkali-kali atau terperangkap dalam labirin yang tiada akhir ini, ia rela melakukannya demi orang yang ia cintai.

'Untukmu aku rela jika harus terjebak seperti ini untuk selamanya.' batin Rivaille.

Hanya inilah keinginan Rivaille, untuk bisa bertemu dengan Eren sekali lagi. Untuk mencapai tujuan dan akhir yang indah ia akan melakukan segala cara. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya, semuanya demi Eren. Semua demi orang yang ia cintai hingga akhir hayat.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya tamat juga fic ini...^^

Dan kenapa aku bikinnya seperti ini ya? Aku juga bingung. #pundung

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya...^^


End file.
